


Nightmares

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the new boy at Dean's boarding school, and when he has nightmares one night Dean climbs into bed with him to comfort him. He wakes up the next morning to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Rolling over in his bed Dean gave a slight annoyed glare to his roommate. Castiel was shaking under his blankets, trying hard to hide that he was crying. While Dean understood what it was like to be the new guy, suddenly away from your family, it had been days since the Novak’s had dropped their youngest son off at the boarding school. And it was not like he was alone. His older brother was in one of the higher grades.

Eventually an annoyed sigh left him as he decided since he likely was not going to get any sleep he might as well comfort the other. Tossing his blankets aside he climbed out of his own bed and into the others. He felt the other boy tense as Dean cuddled up behind him. It took a few moments for Castiel to turn around in his arms, looking into Dean’s eyes questioningly.

A small smile formed on Dean’s lips, draping one arm over Castiel as he pulled the blankets up around them. Brushing tears out of the others boys eyes he cuddled up to him with a sigh. “Get some sleep okay…?”

The other did not reply he just nodded. Though it was not unusual he was not known for talking much.

Thankfully it did not take long for them both to fall asleep. The sound of Castiel’s relaxed breathing and his breath ghosting over Dean’s skin seemed to lull him off.

It was when morning came that they encountered a problem.

Dean did not really notice it at first. It was not until he felt a slight pressure of hips grinding against his own that he clued in. Though before he could assess what was going on an involuntary noise left him. One that was followed by an answering moan from his bedmate.

The other seemed to still be half asleep, though his eyes were steadily opening. He was breathing hard against Dean’s lips, hips grinding against Dean’s in search of friction. Swallowing hard, Dean returned the motions. Both seemed to have woken up hard and needy so why not take advantage of the situation.

Especially as Castiel was fully awake now, grinding a little more demandingly. He gripped Dean’s shoulder hard as he pressed their foreheads together. Small noises kept leaving him as Dean tried to stay quiet, just entranced by this normally reserved boy. This boy who was almost a stranger to him, pressing against him wantonly. Like there was nothing strange about this.

Dean could barely think on how strange it was to be doing this. While he normally liked girls, being in an all boys school it was normal to experiment. But this felt way beyond that. Tender…more intimate than any encounter he had had in the past.

Even more so when he felt the others lips press against his own, a tongue swiping out in desperation. His mouth opened, moaning in answer as he eagerly kissed his roommate, eyes closing as his arms encircled the other, holding them flush together. He could feel one of Castiel’s hands moving fingers through his hair, the other sliding up under his night shirt.

Castiel moaned and Dean swallowed the sound. Their grinding becoming more erratic as his hands move over the other teen.

It doesn’t take long before they both come, moaning breathlessly against the others lips. Staring into each others eyes he could feel Castiel smiling against his lips. “I might need to keep you in my bed every night if that’s how I’m going to wake up…”

He could feel his cheeks heat at that tease as slightly chapped lips covered him in kisses. He squirmed under the attentions, knowing both of them would need to shower and discreetly get their clothes cleaned. Though he was in agreement with the other…he would not mind continuing this if this was the result.


End file.
